Harry Potter and the Love of Harmony
by VenomBat22
Summary: Reboot story. Harmony pairing. During hid 6th Year, Harry must battle between finding Voldemorts secrets and juggling his love life as he strives to be with the girl of his dreams: Hermione Granger. M for just language and violence


Note: This is intended to be a reboot of one of my previous stories. This is a main Harmony romance story and changes are made. All characters are 17 until a possible sequel, so no sex scenes. Ron isnt in love with Hermione, but Lavender instead. Hermione has feelings for Ron, but will grow for Harry in time. Harry is in love with Hermione. Story follows the book with some differences. JK Rowling own everything Harry Potter. Long Live the Queen!

"Harry?" asked Dumbledore as they began the long hike to The Burrow.

"Sir?" asked Harry as he joined reality.

"I couldn't help but wonder if you and Ms. Granger were..."

"N-No!" Harry shouted. "She's brilliant, but we're just friends."

Truth was, that was a whole lie. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, had been in love with his best friend Hermione Granger for a long time. Everytime he would think of her, he'd get a warm feeling all on his body. Even being the Chosen One, Harry had never told her anything about his feelings, fearing rejection and a strain in their friendship.

"I didn't mean to pry," said Dumbledore calmly. "Just curiosity from an old man."

"Nothing to apologize for sir. It... is not a rare question, truth be told."

"On to more important matters Harry. Do you know why I have asked Horace to return to Hogwarts this coming year?"

"No, sir."

"I thought not. You will learn soon. I hope you will enjoy the coming school year Harry."

"I hope so too."

"Ah, we have arrived." said Dumbledore happily as they stopped at the front door. "Molly!" he shouted. "Molly Weasley!"

"Who is it?" yelled a voicef rom inside the home.

"Albus, here with Harry!"

There was a silence before the front door burst open and Mrs. Weasley ran out and hugged Harry tightly. He felt like he was being choked to death before she let go.

"Go on inside Harry dear." she smiled. "Fleur will get you something."

"Fleur?" he asked.

Mrs. Weasley assured him as he walked inside, letting her talk to Dumbledore. Inside, he entered the kitchen and saw the golden hair of his old Triwizard rival, Fleur Delacour. She turned with a tray of tea in both hands and smiled.

"Ello 'Arry!"

"Hey, Fleur. How you been?"

"Good, good." she giggled. "Jus' visiting Bill."

They sat down and talked for a bit before Dumbledore came to bid Harry farewell. Later, after Fleur left, Mrs. Weasley was talking to Harry about something he'd been dreading.

"Harry, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Why aren't you going after her?"

"Umm... I don't understand?" he looked confused.

"Harry, I've noticed the way you look at Hermione. For the past few years, I've noticed it."

"We're just friends, Mrs. Weasley. Thats all."

"That's all fine, but have you ever told her?"

"She knows we are friends. Best friends."

"No!" she objected. "You love her Harry and she deserves to know!"

"Fine!" he said. "Yes, I'm in love with her, but..."

"But what?"

"I'm scared of rejection. What if she just sees me as a friend? Plus... she's has a thing for Ron.

"Harry, ROn doesn't even fancy her like that. He told me himself."

"It's fine if Ron doesn't, but Hermione would be crushed if she knew that."

"Sometimes a girls heart has to be crushed just to mend again. I should know."

"And..."

"Yes?"

"I just want Hermione to see the real me. Not some hero or the Chosen One, I just want her to see... me."

"She does, dear. I'm sure of it." she looked around. "What about Ginny?"

"Ginny?"

"The dear has had a thing for you since her First Year."

"I'm sorry, but... I only want Hermione. Ginny's a great woman, but I just don't feel the same way she does."

"Understandable," she smiled. "And what if Hermione doesn't say yes to you?"

"Well..." he thought about it. "I'll move on. Maybe put more focus into my studies ro something."

Unbeknown to them both, behind a column near the stairs, the long ginger hair of Ginny Weasley stood. Her hand over her mouth, her eyes watery, and she was breathing in and out rapidly. She quickly snuck upstairs, closed the door and began to cry.


End file.
